Recent advances toward higher output and higher efficiency in GaN related semiconductor light-emitting elements have been dramatic. In addition, active research is underway to increase efficiency of semiconductor light-emitting elements and various phosphors that use an electron beam as an excitation source. As a result, power-saving capabilities of today's light-emitting devices such as light sources, light source modules including light sources, fixtures including light source modules, and systems including fixtures are advancing rapidly as compared to their conventional counterparts.
For example, it is widely popular to incorporate a GaN related blue light-emitting element as an excitation light source of a yellow phosphor and create a so-called pseudo-white light source from a spectrum of the GaN related blue light-emitting element and a spectrum of the yellow phosphor, use the pseudo-white light source as an illumination light source or create a lighting fixture that incorporates the pseudo-white light source or, further, fabricate a lighting system in which a plurality of such fixtures are arranged in a space (refer to Patent Document 1).
Among packaged LEDs (for example, those that include the GaN related blue light-emitting element, the yellow phosphor, an encapsulant, and the like in a package material) which are a type of an illumination light source that can be incorporated into such modes, there are products with luminous efficacy of a source as a packaged LED exceeding 150 lm/W in a correlated color temperature (CCT) region of around 6000 K (refer to Non-Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, similar advances toward higher efficiency and greater power saving are being made in light sources for liquid crystal display (LCD) backlighting and the like.
However, many have pointed out that such light-emitting devices aiming for higher efficiency do not give sufficient consideration to color appearance. In particular, when used for illumination purposes, “color appearance” when illuminating an object with a light-emitting device such as a light source, fixture, system, or the like is extremely important together with increasing efficiency of the light-emitting device.
Attempts to address this issue include superimposing a spectrum of a red phosphor or a red semiconductor light-emitting element on a spectrum of a blue light-emitting element and a spectrum of a yellow phosphor in order to improve scores of a color rendering index (CRI) (CIE (13.3)) as established by the International Commission on Illumination (Commission Internationale de l'Eclairage/CIE). For example, while an average color rendering index (Ra) and a special color rendering index (R9) with respect to a vivid red color sample for a typical spectrum (CCT=around 6800 K) that does not include a red source are Ra=81 and R9=24 respectively, the scores of the color rendering indices can be improved to Ra=98 and R9=95 when a red source is included (refer to Patent Document 2).
In addition, another attempt involves adjusting a spectrum emitted from a light-emitting device particularly for special illumination applications so that color appearance of an object is based on a desired color. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 describes a red-based illumination light source.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3503139
Patent Document 2: WO2011/024818
Non-Patent Document 1: General-purpose fluorescent light Meat-kun, [online], Prince Electric Co., LTD., [retrieved on May 16, 2011], Internet <URL: http://www.prince-d.co.jp/pdct/docs/pdf/catalog_pdf/fl_nrb_ca2011.pdf>
Non-Patent Document 2: LEDs MAGAZINE, [retrieved on Aug. 22, 2011], Internet <URL: http://www.ledsmagazine.com/news/8/8/2>
A color rendering index is an index which indicates how close a color appearance is, when illuminating with light (test light) of a light-emitting device that is an evaluation object, compared to a color appearance when illuminating with a “reference light” that is selected in correspondence with a CCT of the test light. In other words, a color rendering index is an index indicating fidelity of the light-emitting device that is an evaluation object. However, recent studies have made it increasingly clear that a high average color rendering index (Ra) or a high special color rendering index (Ri (where i ranges from 1 to 14 or, in Japan, ranges from 1 to 15 pursuant to JIS) does not necessarily lead to favorable color perception in a person. In other words, there is a problem that the aforementioned methods for improving color rendering index scores do not always achieve favorable color appearance.
Furthermore, the effect of illuminance of an illuminated object causing a variation in color appearance is not included in various color rendition metric that are currently in use. It is an everyday experience that a vivid color of a flower seen outdoors where illuminance is normally around 10000 lx or higher becomes dull once the flower is brought indoors where illuminance is around 500 lx as though the flower itself has changed to a different flower with lower chroma, even though the color is fundamentally the same. Generally, saturation regarding the color appearance of an object is dependent on illuminance, and saturation decreases as illuminance decreases even though a spectral power distribution that is being illuminated is unchanged. In other words, color appearance becomes dull. This effect is known as the Hunt effect.
Despite having a significant effect on color rendering property, as things stand, the Hunt effect is not actively considered for overall evaluation of a light-emitting device such as a light source, a fixture, or a system. In addition, while the simplest way to compensate for the Hunt effect is to dramatically increase indoor illuminance, this causes an unnecessary increase in energy consumption. Furthermore, a specific method of achieving a color appearance or an object appearance that is as natural, vivid, highly visible, and comfortable as perceived outdoors under illuminance comparable to an indoor illumination environment remains to be revealed.
Meanwhile, with light having its spectrum adjusted so as to, for example, increase chroma of red to be used for special illumination in restaurants or for food illumination, there is a problem that hue (angle) deviation increases in comparison to reference light as evidenced by yellow appearing reddish or blue appearing greenish. In other words, the color appearance of colors other than a specific color of an illuminated object becomes unnatural. Another problem is that when a white object is illuminated by such light, the white object itself appears colored and is no longer perceived as being white.